


Wil You Be My Nothing?

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Series: FloyRid Future Shenanigans That Make Sense If You Read Them In This Order [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Riddle gets so overwhelmed with happiness that he cries himself to sleep, Timeskip, well tbh this is Floyd so, why would you ask someone to be your nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd proposes to Riddle in a very unusual manner.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: FloyRid Future Shenanigans That Make Sense If You Read Them In This Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Wil You Be My Nothing?

"Another late night, my Goldfish?~" a musical voice drifted through the small apartment as a young red-haired man walked through the front door. The redhead had small, silvery eyes that were curved upwards in such a way that he looked a little mad most of the time. His hair was long in the front, his face being framed by hair that touched his shoulders. His bangs were triangular, sitting perfectly on his forehead and the tip between his eyes. On the top of his bangs there was an ahoge that was shaped vaguely like a heart. On the top of his head was a very messy, yet still very aesthetically pleasing bun.  
Letting out a sigh, he kicked off his black loafers, which he left at the door, and took off his navy blue dress shirt, hanging that up on the coat rack. He took his hair out of the bun, and it cascaded down before poofing up and settling down at his shoulders. He plopped heavily onto the couch, an air of exasperation emanating from his aura.  
"Floyd, is dinner ready yet?! I'm fucking hungry and my clients were being bitches today," he said, looking towards the kitchen.  
That was the cue for a tall young man with teal hair that had a longer streak of grey on the right side of his face. The man peeked out of the kitchen, an offended look on his face.  
"Eeehhhhhh?! People were being mean to you again, Goldfishie?!" his voice was obviously betraying his offence being taken to people's treatment of his beloved boyfriend.  
"Floyd, it would be futile to try and hunt them down, they didn't even buy anything from the shop..."  
Riddle Rosehearts, age 20, was a florist in a district of the Rose Kingdom. He had to deal with people who don't respect him or his status within the kingdom despite him being just a commoner. He was dating the young man who was cooking a (hopefully edible) dinner for the two of them, Floyd Leech. Floyd was his former classmate at Night Raven College. They had graduated from NRC not too long ago, and were now living together in an apartment. They had been dating since their second year there, since they were 17. Three years since Riddle confessed. Three years since they were first sneaking off to kiss between classes. Three years since they first cuddled in Riddle's large, downy bed back at Heartslabyul....  
"Goldfishie?~"  
Floyd's voice snapped Riddle back to the current moment. Of course, his signature ahoge stuck up in shock at Floyd's more loving than usual tone. The redhead's face got tinged pink. Floyd cupped Riddle's face in his large, chilly hands, causing the redhead to blush even more. He let out a soft gasp, and Floyd gave him a soft kiss on his pale lips.  
"Heeyy~ I've been meaning to ask you something!~" Floyd said when he broke the kiss.  
"What is it?" Riddle asked, blushing even more than he was just a few minutes before.  
Floyd let go of Riddle, reaching into his pocket, "Well, you know how they say nothing lasts forever?~" he asked.  
Riddle nodded, confused. "Yes, why do you ask?"  
Floyd pulled out a small box, smiling softly. "Riddle Rosehearts...."  
Riddle was shocked at how Floyd didn't call him a goldfish for once.  
Floyd continued after he saw Riddle's reaction. "Will you be my nothing?~"  
He opened the box, and there was a ring with a gem that had been carved into a rose shape.  
Riddle gasped. Did Floyd just propose? And it's not just one of his childish pranks? Riddle blushed, eyes wide, before jumping up off the couch and hugging Floyd. His voice choked up in pure elation, tears of joy running down his cheeks. "Floyd Leech, of COURSE I'll marry you!" The redhead had his face in Floyd's chest, so happy that this had finally happened after so long that he was starting to sob. Floyd sat himself and his new fiance down on the couch. Riddle was starting to sob so hard that Floyd had to gently rub the redhead's back until Riddle had started falling asleep.  
Shortly after Riddle had drifted off to sleep and started snoring softly, Floyd slipped the ring onto the smaller one's finger.  
"Good night, my beloved Goldfish....~"


End file.
